Bad
by katebishops
Summary: "Shocking? You want shocking? Oh, I can do shocking, certainly, Mr Stark,"


When she enters his office with a new stack of papers he's got his chair turned away from the door and his legs propped up on his bookshelf, phone in one hand playing a game that looks distinctly like flappy bird. It's another one of those days where she wonders what it'd be like to have a boss that acted his age.

In fact he doesn't even notice that she's there until she drops the papers mercilessly and they collide with the wooden surface with a dull thud. "Oh hey," he says casually swiveling back to face her while he keeps his concentration on the screen, not so much as a glance up at her.

"You have papers that need to be signed, you have appointments you need to get to," she unrolls a newspaper, the front cover splashed with the both of them. "You have things you need to take care of because if I do, it'll just throw heat on the pan," She emphasizes the last sentence and it finally gets his attention.

"Is that... is that us?" He asks taking the paper from her hands where a picture of him nuzzling his nose into her hair while his arm is coiled around her waste is smack center.

"Yes Tony, I believe it is," she says coldly, folding her arms.

He leans back and... and all he does is smile. And then he laughs. "You'd think out of all the times we've publicly displayed some affection they could've gotten a better picture than me sniffing your hair,"

"Tony, this isn't funny,"

"Kind of is,"

She groans and runs a hand through her hair (which today, smells distinctly like cocoa and vanilla and just a touch of lavender) and eases onto the table and buries her face in her hands. "The last thing we need is the media thinking we're a thing,"

"Which we are,"

"Not the point,"

"You know Pepper, the reason why they have these fluff pictures and nothing else is because well let's face it, we're kind of boring," She raises one perfectly pencilled eyebrow at him. "I mean okay, not inside but outside. Or well, you're boring," Her jaw drops slightly and she wonders if he's trying to test her patience - because he's doing a remarkably good job at it.

Noticing the change in her expression he quickly gets up and tightly gives her hands a squeeze and her cheek a kiss. "Not that that's a bad thing but what I mean is - look okay if you get into the habit of constantly doing something... shocking, it won't become so shocking anymore. People will get bored. But with you being all boring and flustered and adorably embarrassed they're going to exploit that,"

"I'm _boring?" _she repeats. She could give him a lecture but... she's done enough lecturing. She slides off his desk, smirks at him with an evil glint in her eye and pushes him back against the desk.

"Shocking? You want shocking? Oh, I can do shocking, certainly, _Mr Stark_," she hisses before leaving him there stunned and confused.

-x-

"Have you seen Pepper today?"

For once the smartest guy in the building can't find something he wants. Four weeks into their relationship and already he's got a missing girlfriend. Which was completely unlike her. She was punctual. On time. Hardworking. And if she was sick she'd call to let them know.

After searching the place and not finding Pepper in any corner he turns to Jarvis. "Any idea where our favorite redhead is?"

"If you're referring to Miss Potts she's back at your Malibu apartment Mr. Stark,"

He's never been so relieved.

He pulls up within half an hour and the first place he thinks to check is her office room there.. where she is not. Not in the bedroom. Not in _her_ bedroom.

It's when he's just outside the workshop does he see ginger curls covering what seems to be a leather jacket. Which hides a tight black dress. Covering fishnet stockings. And high heeled boots.

And she was doing repairs on the hotrod. Pepper. Hotrod. Biker chick look.

He screws up his own passcode to his own workshop three times before he finally gets in, where he sees her with a wrench in one hand, one slender leg crossed over the other as she fires away. Hot is an understatement.

"Hey uh," he finally finds his voice and croaks out the words. "Found you," She doesn't even reply she just _nods _and carries on doing what she's doing. "What are you- what are you doing? Actually do you know what you're doing?"

She lifts her face and the only thing he can focus on is her hotrod red lips and how good they would look all over him.

"I know what I'm doing," she says flatly jerking her head to the few screens she has pulled up with... instructions or something on them. He doesn't actually care either way. What he does care about is how she's dressed and how it's making him sweat under the aircon.

"I was going to leave in a bit I just wanted to come down here, see what it is you do all day,"

"Uh huh,"

"And then I was going to go and maybe take your Audi out for a drive, go to the mall, maybe a bar or two," she continued. "Yep," was all he could manage.

"And you know, maybe make an appearance, see how well this," Her hands gestured to the outfit. "Would be with other people. Girls. Guys,"

What a snap back to reality. "Woah what?" He said frowning at her as he glided over.

"Shocking right Mr Stark? Good professional Pepper goes bad and leather and red lipstick? I mean if I keep this sort of spontaneity up... it should get the press off our backs, right?" She's got a finger trailing down his chest, her blue orbs gazing up at him from under her lashes.

"No," he chokes. "No, no no very bad idea."

"It was yours," she drawls. "And you _never_ have bad ideas, do you?" She doesn't mind the fact that he's wound his hands behind her back or that they're inches apart. She doesn't mind the fact that she's driving his testosterone driven mind to insanity.

"Uh well, maybe a few, like that one,"

She pushes him back with her index fingers, a satisfied smile painted across her glossy red lips. "Well I think it's a good idea," she says. "But you know I think I could give it up if you give up some of your 'good' ideas,"

He knows exactly where she's going with this. And the fact that right now he has a very gorgeous Pepper pinned against a very pretty car and he's overcome by lust and desire he doesn't care. "I'll make a few calls," he says pulling her up against him. "Go on,"

"I'll sign the papers,"

"Uh huh,"

"I'll go to the meetings," he whispers leaning forward and instantly capturing her lips in his, moaning into her mouth with relief, desperately pulling her as closely as possible, hands running wild across her back and thighs.

When he pulls away briefly for some air she whispers in return. "I don't actually know how to repair cars,"

"That's okay," he mumbles leaning back in for another deep kiss while her legs hooked around his hips.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow ok so that was written for day 3 of Pepperony week on tumblr with the theme "sexy". Imagine "Pour Some Sugar On Me" playing while Pepper uses a wrench in slow motion for added effect.**


End file.
